sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hocus Pocus (soundtrack)
(Original) (Special Edition) | label = Promotional release (Original) Intrada (Special Edition) | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Hocus Pocus is the score for the Walt Disney Pictures Halloween comedy film of the same name. It was composed and conducted by John Debney. The original soundtrack was released on July 1, 1993 through promotional release by Debney, containing 19 tracks from the film. Several bootlegs were released on the internet, mainly because the promotional release misses the entire opening sequence music. On September 30, 2013, Intrada Records re-released a special edition containing the entire score from the film plus bonus material, including alternate takes of some tracks. Background In 1993, Debney released an assembly of the score as a promotional album, which has since become a collector's item. The film did not have a soundtrack album available to the public until Intrada Records released their special complete edition in late 2013. As a result of the score being cut from its original running time of over 60 minutes down to 43 minutes in Debney's promo, as well as all the music from the prologue sequence being removed, many bootleg recordings of the score began to appear across the internet, all of which contained all the music from the film in addition to never before heard alternates (some of which did not appear on the official release). The music was conducted by Debney and orchestrated by Brad Dechter and Don Davis. James Horner was originally slated to score the film, but became unavailable at the last minute, so Debney had only two weeks to score the 96-minute film. Prior to the production of the film, Horner wrote a two-minute theme for Sarah (commonly known as "Come Little Children"), which ended up being used in the film, and featured in Intrada's edition of the score (officially titled "Sarah's Theme"). Track listing | title1 = Main Titles | length1 = 1:17 | title2 = Max Meets Allison | length2 = 2:01 | title3 = Halloween | length3 = 0:37 | title4 = To the Witches' House We Go | length4 = 1:39 | title5 = Max Lights the Enchanted Candle | length5 = 1:44 | title6 = Escape from Witches' Lair | length6 = 2:04 | title7 = Brother/Sister Theme | length7 = 1:52 | title8 = Witches on a Rampage | length8 = 1:21 | title9 = Graveyard Attack | length9 = 3:01 | title10 = Witches on Holiday | length10 = 1:46 | title11 = Who Stole the Brooms? | length11 = 1:01 | title12 = Witches Tricked" / "Safe Again? | length12 = 2:44 | title13 = Winnie's Lament" / "The Capture | length13 = 3:55 | title14 = Setting the Trap" / "Scherzo | length14 = 2:51 | title15 = Brother/Sister Talk | length15 = 1:21 | title16 = Winnie Flies" / "Zombie Speaks | length16 = 2:12 | title17 = Witch Attack | length17 = 4:45 | title18 = Conflagration" / "Resurrection | length18 = 4:50 | title19 = End Titles | length19 = 1:35 |title20=|length20=}} | all_writing = John Debney, except track 21 with music by James Horner and lyrics by Brock Walsh. Track 21 is performed by Sarah Jessica Parker | title1 = Main Title | length1 = 1:29 | title2 = Garden of Magic" / "Thackery Follows Emily | length2 = 2:25 | title3 = Witches' Lair | length3 = 5:41 | title4 = To the Stake | length4 = 0:25 | title5 = Death to the Witches | length5 = 1:10 | title6 = Meeting Allison | length6 = 2:02 | title7 = Max Loses Shoes | length7 = 0:35 | title8 = Hallowe'en | length8 = 1:10 | title9 = Max and Dani | length9 = 1:20 | title10 = Divertimento #17 in D, K. 334 (Mozart) | length10 = 3:42 | title11 = To the Witches' House We Go | length11 = 2:23 | title12 = The Black Candle | length12 = 2:22 | title13 = Witches on a Rampage | length13 = 4:24 | title14 = Graveyard Attack | length14 = 3:54 | title15 = The Calming Circle | length15 = 3:00 | title16 = The Master | length16 = 0:15 | title17 = Fingers | length17 = 1:08 | title18 = Springing the Trap | length18 = 4:37 | title19 = Winnie's Lament | length19 = 3:05 | title20 = Witches Flight | length20 = 3:15 | title21 = Sarah's Theme | length21 = 2:08 | title22 = Max Fools the Witches | length22 = 2:57 | title23 = Winnie Catches Up | length23 = 0:47 | title24 = Billy Speaks | length24 = 1:30 | title25 = Witches Capture Dani | length25 = 4:52 | title26 = Witches Demise" / "Resurrection | length26 = 4:50 | title27 = End Credits | length27 = 3:10 | title28 = Witches' Lair Pt. 3 | note28 = original version | length28 = 0:29 | title29 = Witches Take Dani | note29 = alternate | length29 = 1:33 | title30 = Winnie Catches Up | note30 = alternate | length30 = 0:37 | title31 = String Tremolo | length31 = 0:19 | title32 = End Credits | note32 = alternate | length32 = 1:50 }} References }} Category:1993 soundtracks Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Intrada Records soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:John Debney soundtracks